Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a managing apparatus for managing the power status of a device, a managing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Defining rules of power control of a device according to the policy of power saving or the like is called a power management policy, a power supply management policy, or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-250960 describes a technique of managing power consumption of a device and the like by such a policy.
PWG (Printer Working Group) is known as one of the IEEE standardization working groups. In the power management field, the PWG defines, as an event policy, a rule to control power in a device in accordance with a status change (event) concerning whether a printing apparatus can print. As for the event policy, there is proposed a specification that finely defines a power status in stages, defines power control specific to a part in the device, and controls power for each part in the device in accordance with a status change concerning whether a printing apparatus can print. Also proposed is a specification about a rule (calendar policy) that controls a power status in accordance with a schedule.
When the event policy that is a rule to control the power status in accordance with a change in a device status and the calendar policy that is a rule to control the power status in accordance with a schedule are set, a conflict (mismatch) may occur between the policies. For example, a mismatch occurs between an event policy to power off a device in case of error occurrence and a calendar policy to power on the device at a certain time. Such a mismatch leads to an unexpected power status of the device.